


A better world

by TheEvilPizza



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Sawa/Misora
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilPizza/pseuds/TheEvilPizza
Summary: They sat there looking at Sento fly off after Ryuuga.





	A better world

They sat there looking at Sento fly off after Ryuuga.  
it’s been a long day for both of them, a long year really, they had to see their friends die one after the other with no way of helping.  
The thought of their friends, their demise, it crept into their minds as they desperately clung to each other as that could somehow stop making them think about them… it didn’t.

It’s been a long year, a long day, a long hour until finally, they see the light in the sky shining and starting to absorb everything.  
Sento has made it, they were sure of it.  
It filled them with euphoric joy.  
They turned to each other, hugger and peppered each other with affectionate kisses.  
it was finally over, the war, the suffering, they didn’t have to see their loved one die anymore. 

With hearts filled with hope and happiness, they dreamt about how much they’ll enjoy their dates in a world that knows no war.

After one last kiss and the promise to meet on the other side, Sawa and Misora got engulfed by light.

**Author's Note:**

> Poster both here and on Tumblr, I accept criticism even if it's just "it sucks"


End file.
